


I've Got Steam Heat

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foot Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: It's not often you get to pay a visit to your friend Roxanne, but when you do, everything is so casual that she doesn't mind stepping out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. Or putting a foot in your face to tease you wild. Anonymous commission, reader is of unspecified gender.





	I've Got Steam Heat

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?

Being left lounging about in Roxanne's apartment while she showers is somewhere you've been enough times before that it's not particularly strange or unwelcome now, something you've just kind of gotten used to. Your old friend doesn't really treat having you over any differently than normal, everything all very casual and normal by now for it just happens. There's a comfort between you two that's just become kind of expected and calm, a normalcy that has you settling onto her couch and just waiting for her to come back. Everything's just become so expected and normal between the two of you now, something to enjoy for its calm and its sweet, enticing focus.

There was a time when the two of you were star pupils of the Rustboro trainer school. Now, Roxanne is not only a gym leader, but she's become the new teacher at the school. So much time has passed and so many things have changed, but other things have remained the same, and even for as accomplished as she is, there's nothing peculiar or unexpected about how the two of you have come together. It just feels so calm and so right, as you fall into old habits and a dynamic with a friend who you don't get to see enough now that life has changed and you have responsibilities taking you in different directions.

"What are you up to?" Roxanne asks as she steps out of the bathroom, and you can see through the kitchen toward her, toward the plume of steam rolling in through the doorway and swirling through the cooler air that sucks it out and makes it dissipate out into the air around you. She steps out wearing nothing but a long towel wrapped around her like a strapless dress, while she holds another towel in her hair to dry it off. There's nothing about stepping out wearing a towel that she seems to be nervous about. Not around you. There's been enough time between the two of you that it's just normal to her now, it seems.

You don't stare, either. It's just Roxanne in a towel. You wave it off. "Not really much of anything right now," you say, not seeing any big deal in her arrival. She's been in a towel around you before, and you don't really find anything weird or worrisome about it, you just accept it as part of being around her apartment for a night, a part of hanging around her. Nothing weird, nothing to worry about. It just happens and you're pretty used to it all. It's just kind of there, and Roxanne might be a beautiful woman but you're almost kind of numb to her casual towel wearing now. She just got out of the shower, no reason to shake up the calm of just hanging out to make her put clothes on if she's more comfortable like this.

Roxanne settles beside you on the couch, keeping very casual and relaxed as she shifts into place beside you. "It's weird that you just sit around my place doing nothing until I got out of the shower," she teases. "I guess you don't have anything better to do than hang around with me, huh? Kind of sad." The smile on her face is broad as she speaks, and you give her a smirk out the corner of your eye. When Roxanne starts to dial up the haughtiness, it's a warning; something is coming, and you are very happy to embrace the sweet promise that comes with it, because as much as you enjoy Roxanne's normal company on any day, the sweet indulgence of what she's winding up for has you even more excited.

"Maybe I don't," you reply, eyeing her up and down. "Maybe being around you really is all I have worth doing right now. What does that mean to you?"

"It means you can give me something special," Roxanne says, sticking a foot up into your face abruptly, her smile widening as she leans back a bit. "I know you want it. Come on, you're trying hard not to stare right now, but a beautiful girl stepping out of the shower in nothing but a towel must have you craving to look at me, but you're trying not to be rude. Don't worry, it's not rude. I want you to enjoy the sight of it. Come on, don't leave me waiting." 

Roxanne's very firm and commanding presence makes you shiver and shudder, surprise washing over you as you let the sweet thrill take you. Your hand reaches for her ankle as you just lean into the pressure and the suddenness of what happens, leaning in toward her foot and giving some kisses to her small, cute toes, your eyes narrowing as you shift your posture toward her, your whole body turning toward Roxanne and your eyes finally taking a moment to really savour and appreciate the gym leader before you, taking in the sweet delight of everything about her lovely body.

Her long, sleek legs lead up to the hem of the towel, which just barely grants her modesty and further entices you deeper into the thrall of this situation. Your hunger for her swells as you lean forward, feeling the pleasure overwhelm you, enticing you on deeper into something exciting, something wicked. At the top of the towel, you see the faint cleavage left by her modest breasts covered up by the top of the towel. Her body is amazing, and she looks even better now fresh out of the shower, so clean and so smug.

And that cleanliness makes you urgent and eager as your tongue begins to slither around between her toes, the cute little digits squeaky clean and at their most available now to you, as you show off a sweet appreciation of her feet that grows more eager and intense, allowing you something hot and enticing as you sink in deeper to the pleasure upon you. The way she stares back at you is absolutely maddening; there's nothing harsh or wicked about the way Roxanne regards you, but she knows you're into her and that she can play with that a bit, that she can toy around with the leverage she has over you.

It's the same old story every time. Roxanne gets cocky, offers herself to you, and you fall deep into the wanton appreciation of every inch of her amazing body. You've grown used to this offer, to the incredible heat and desire of this searing moment and the sweet pressure that comes with it. No hesitation for you now, no moment of worry or wait, you just lean into this and allow yourself to get invested in the sweet desire and excitement of having her, of touching and adoring her.

The kisses and tongue teasing turn into your lips wrapping around her toes, sucking on them as Roxanne lets out sweet little moans, her head rolling back as she gets incredibly comfortable and relaxed, enjoying the pressure and embrace of your hungers. Her other foot reaches out too, and you pick up on the cue, moving over toward it to kiss the other foot too. Her toes wiggle in delight and excitement, and you can't deny the way it gets you even hotter for her, even hungrier. There's little hesitation or worry in the way you press forward and enjoy her touch, her pleasure. Raw indulgence follows as you lean into the idea of giving up to the pleasure and heat, embracing something wicked and unexpected, sudden desire and heat flaring up through you as you give up to this sweet surrender.

Sucking on her toes makes Roxanne coo a bit louder and more confidently, her body writhing through the sweet pleasure you offer her as you press forward boldly, allowing the pleasure to sink deeper into you, giving up to this heat and to the pressure of completely losing yourself. There's no worry here, no hesitation in how you indulge in her. "I should have known that after a shower you'd want to kiss my feet," she purrs, hands running along her legs as she flaunts them a little bit, and you can't deny that she has amazing legs, and that her wonderful feet definitely deserve this love. You keep sucking on her toes, relentless and eager as you let the idea of completely surrender take hold of you, and there is so little here you could deny yourself, the senseless swell of excitement and desire doing to you things that come so sudden and so exciting that you're not really prepared for it.

But you welcome the arousal and the heat, leaning into the pressure of adoring Roxanne and giving her all you can, letting the idea of pure surrender guide you in deeper, pleasure allowing you to succumb to the heat of raw excitement pulsing through you. There's no shame or worry in how you press forward, how you suck on her toes like it's all you could possibly want to do. And really, that's not too far off; you're shameless about adoring her feet, pursuing your lust and your hunger as you give up to all of it, hotter and more eager by the second. No hesitation can hold you back as you get hot and eager, sinking into the idea of pure surrender and excitement that feels so sudden and so powerful that you can barely help yourself.

It's the kind of enticing foreplay that draws more sounds and enticing treats from Roxanne. Getting her toes sucked on has Roxanne moaning in eager approval and delight, and the sounds she makes only draw you deeper into the desire and excitement of this moment, pure surrender and ecstasy enticing you as you sink deeper down into this moment and the sensations that comes with it. You keep going, knowing she's getting hotter, knowing she's winding up toward something that captivates you as you sink deeper into this pleasure and the excitement that comes with it. She reaches the limit of her patience, and you can feel her almost tug her feet away before she's actually said anything to you.

"That's enough of my feet now," she says, licking her lips as she leans back a little bit. "You can adore the rest of me too. There's no reason to hold yourself just to sucking on my toes." She speaks like it's your privilege to be here adoring her, and honestly, you can't exactly deny that that's the case. You slip in between her feet, fingers caressing along her legs as you give in to the idea of complete surrender, allowing yourself to give up to something enticing, something powerful and curious. Her lovely body has so many pleases to enjoy, and you don't hesitate to give up to all of them.

You kiss your way along her legs, drifting from her firm calves toward her lovely thighs, which part as she offers herself to you, the direction she wants to urge you into clear and enticing. All of this hot, eager want proves something fierce and indulgent, the pleasure drawing you down deeper into the throes of her wicked need and a heat proving desperate and enticing. No shame or hesitation can hold you back now, as you give yourself up to it readily, completely senseless and eager. The towel lifts up enough to show off her slick, waiting pussy, and she is clearly more fired up and eager for you now than she's willing to admit as she remains so smug and overbearing, her heated desire swelling up through you with incredible speed and desire.

When you get to your pussy, you can't hold yourself back. Shoving eagerly forward, you bury your face in between her thighs, which quiver and press against the sides of your head as Roxanne invites herself upon you, overwhelmed by the sweet vigor and excitement of being able to touch her like this. There's something truly amazing about giving up to this desire, allowing yourself to sink into this need and the excitement that ensues. "You taste so good," you moan, giving her some praise and appreciation, what she so sorely deserves as she writhes upon the couch and accepts your affection. Your tongue caresses along her lovely folds, lapping back and forth and allowing yourself to lose all control here.

"Damn right I do," Roxanne moans, biting her lip as she watches you go, your eyes locking with hers and allowing the excitement and pleasure to entice you on deeper and firmer into the swell of something hot, something smoldering that lets you give up to the heat and the lust that burns through you. "So good that you can't keep your tongue off of me. You see me lying here and all you can think of is adoring me. So go on, worship my pussy, show me how much you love it." her words make you shudder, as the sweet thrill of her lustful words entice you on deeper into appreciating Roxanne as thoroughly and hungrily as you can. There's so much here that you can barely resist, lost to the pleasure and excitement that ensues.

You focus on eating her out, on the selfless desire of lavishing her with your tongue and allowing her to feel the pleasure she deserves, following up your love of her toes with something more firm, letting her enjoy being wound up from the thrill of your affection as she sinks slowly down deeper and hotter into the enticing thrill of adoring her. Your lustful oral indulgence proves hotter and more feverish as you get so tightly overwhelmed and enticed by all this pleasure. You can't keep our thoughts straight as you give Roxanne all of your focus and your attention, too enthralled by her to pay much heed to anything else. It's all so sudden, so enticing, and you allow yourself to burn with the thrill of this sweet pleasure.

Licking and kissing all over her pussy, your fingers draw in slowly, teasing along her thighs and savoriness a bit of a patient approach, driven by a need to indulge in her love that allows you to really sink into this task, getting more focused and overwhelmed by this pleasure, craving more heat and desire as it all surges through you. No hesitation or worry holds you back, as you allow the heat to grip you tighter, bringing your fingers down toward her pussy and finally start to indulge in her as something takes tighter hold of you still.

Fingers rocking steadily back and forth into her wet, slick pussy, allowing her to shudder hotter and more eager as the sensation washes over you. You're not getting much from this yet, your body aching with need that leaves you hot and indulgent, but you inch closer toward it, craving the thrill and relief of giving up to her touch, selflessly loving her and soaking in her moans, all the satisfaction that comes with it making you shudder through pleasure and heat winding needier and more overwhelming. There's little sense or hesitation in the way that you allow this heat to take hold of you, giving up more and more to the sensation of serving her as this writhing desire winds you both up, leaves you twisting and shuddering hotly through all of this back and forth attention without shame.

You work your fingers back and forth into her slick hole while your focus on licking all along her mound and her clit, holding nothing back in how you adore her hungrier, more eager, more hot. She moans your name as she inches rapidly closer toward desperate relief and heat, pleasure burning through her as this heat proves even more hot and feverish, desire making for something overwhelming. Roxanne's haughty demeanor breaks late enough that you don't really have any time to prepare yourself before she loses control.

She cums hard, twisting and shouting in desperate bliss, her moans relentless and chaotic as she surrenders, melting against your touch and letting her body wind down into bliss, shivering her way through something so sweet and so sudden that you're thrown by it all, but you don't hesitate to keep up the pressure, moaning your way through the chance to kiss and lick all over her, to keep up the pressure through her peak and leave her overwhelmed by all the sensations that come with it. There's no shame in this opportunity now, no moment where you hesitate or hold anything back, simply letting the pleasure burn through both of you and leave her overwhelmed.

Breathless, Roxanne slumps back against the couch, panting and shivering as her fingers reach slowly out toward you, pulling you up toward her and into a kiss hot and hazy in its hunger and in the way she simply can't resist clinging so tightly to you. It feels incredible, your body lost to the need to adore her and to kiss her, as her cockiness drops and a bare, loving sort of sweetness lingers in its place. You savour it as much as you savour the taste of her lips and the chance to wind down with her for a moment, always happy to find whatever time the two of you can together.


End file.
